Degrassi, What else is New?
by Jessy-Adder
Summary: A new girl comes to degrassi, makes some new friends, New enemies,and may fall for someone she never expected to. That someone might drive a hearse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Good Morning

(Danny's POV)

4'O Clock A.M.

It is 4'o clock in the morning and my alarm has just gone off. I wake up, and I feel dead. I had just finished unpacking all of my stuff from the boxes only 5 hours ago. I know it might sound crazy to wake up that early, but it is just something I am accustomed to, and if I do not do it, nothing feels right.

The chilling air sends needles through my body as I pull the last of my fluffy warm blanket off me. I quickly grab my Ipod from the dresser and some warm clothes and dash into the bathroom. The reason for the

Ipod is that I like to hook it up to speakers and listen to music through all of this.

As I turned the knob and let the water flow freely down, I hurriedly undressed myself and got in. I jumped and flinched at the pain of the hot water. The steam rising off my body as it hit me.

"Ow!" I mumbled to myself.

I turned the knob again, this time leaving it at a warm temperature.

I began shampooing my hair and only closed my eyes for a second so it wouldn't sting my eyes, and I wanted the strawberry scent to fill my nose.

"What the Hell!" I said alarmed, as I opened my eyes.

There was black liquid flowing through the tub and into the drain.

A soon as it hit me, I felt like mentally slapping myself. The night before, I had decided to dye the bottom half of my hair black. I felt that new school meant new hair, besides; I thought it might compliment my chestnut brown hair pleasantly.

As soon as I was done rinsing myself off, I got out and slipped into some warm pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. The air felt cold, but it definitely woke me up.

When I got into my room, I took out all my morning supplies. It consisted of a comb, my black metallic eyeliner, and my chap stick.

I combed through my hair until it was sleek, and was free of knots. I knew that if I let it down, it would dry on its own and just get wavy.

I picked up my eyeliner and drew a thin line over my top lid. Finally, I got my chap stick and traced it over my lips.

It was now 5:30 A.M.

I still had a lot of time, so I decided to hook up my Ipod to the speakers in my room and play my favorite song by Framing Hanley, "You Stupid Girl."

_Feels like the walls are closing in on me_

_I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

_This is a side of you I've never seen_

_You're not the girl that you used to be_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

As the song blared on, I decided to slip into my first day of school clothed. What suck, was that it was first day of school for me, everyone lese started 3 weeks ago.

The more I thought about this, the more nervous I got, and decided to sing along.

_You stupid girl You will be the death of me_

_So let me go_

_Just let me be_

_You stupid girl_

_Love the way you're killing me(You're killing me)You stupid girl(You're killing me)You stupid girl_

Once the song finished, I took a long look at the mirror. I had on black skinny jeans, a gray tank top with my little black sweater on top, black combat boots, my favorite black studded bracelet, and to top it all off, my gray school bag, which I thought was awesome because it had a big white crow in the middle. A sweet reminder of one of my favorite movies, "The Crow".

Staring at myself, I couldn't help but think that my light blue/gray eyes look a little frightened. They didn't have that sparkle that people so often talk about.

I shook off that feeling immediately and headed downstairs.

It was very obvious I was the only one home and my dad had already gone to work. There was a warm cup of coffee waiting for meat the dining table.

Along came a note that read: **"Sorry, I cant drive you to school on your first day. Hope you don't mind walking, and have a good day." - Love Dad**

I smiled at myself, at least he tried. I didn't mind walking, and the idea of him driving me was a little strange.

I looked at the time and it was 7:00, I knew that if I left now, the latest I would get there would be at around 7:45, which would then leave me 15 minutes to get my schedule and fine my classes. I quickly poured all the coffee into my poppy. The name I gave what I called my portable cup.

I grabbed the house keys off the counter top and dashed out of the house. As I kept walking, I made sure to notice everything just in case I couldn't remember the street names. I also looked at the cars and front lawns. I was really interested in Cars and motors and could fix any broken car you gave me. I actually used to work as a mechanic part time, back in LA. Not for the money but because I liked it.

At some point, a hearse drove by. I didn't see the driver, but I couldn't help but laugh, just because I thought it was so random.

After about 30 or so minutes of walking and listening to "Escape the Fate" song, I could finally see Degrassi coming in to view. There were a bunch of guys and girls talking to each other about their drama, I'm guessing.

I got a couple of questionable stares and heard a few, "Hey is she new here?" Unfortunately, I also got a few inappropriate stares. I didn't get what the big deal was. So what I had a thin figure and was 5'3. I wouldn't consider myself beautiful, but descent.

I smirked to myself, and kept walking until I had completely crossed the parking lot and reached the top of the stairs.

I stood in front of the double doors, which seemed to have gotten much bigger. I took a deep breath, and walked in. I kept walking down the hallway trying to avoid people's stares until I reached the Front desk.

Sitting at the desk was a plump old woman with short curly hair and square glasses looking up at me. Her small brown eyes looked very warm.

"Um….Hello? I'm new here", I said to her.

"Okay, what is your name?" she asked.

"Danny…, Danny Duval."

Once she heard that, she began typing my name in the computer.

Seconds later, she printed out my schedule and handed it to me with a smile.

"Good Luck." she said

I took the green paper from her hands.

"Thanks."

I took one last look at her, put on a great, big, fake smile, and then went on my way. I took a quick glance at my first schedule, and found that I had Trigonometry for 1st period.

Greeeaaat was all I could think to myself.

Suddenly someone banged into me with such force, that they knocked me down, and my paper went flying out of my hands. Of course when you are about to hit the floor face first you instinct is to stick your hands out in front of you. Which is what I did, except that only shot a killer pain through my hands. Oh well, you have to learn to ignore it.

I looked up and saw a hand outstretched in front of my face. Sooo… I took it.

I looked at the face that the hand belonged to, and saw a boy smiling at me with sort of short brown hair and apologetic blue eyes. He looked tough though, and by the way other people looked at him, unfriendly. However, hey, who am I to judge, someone else, I'm no better if I just assume those things.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Fitz POV)

I walked to school this morning and met up with Bianca and Owen. We were joking and laughing about some of the kids at degrassi. Its not like I like to be mean and mess with people for no reason, but sometimes you have to act tough and have them be scared of you. It's the only way no one messes with you.

I checked my watch and there was only a couple minutes until the bell rang, so I thought why not have some fun? I saw that nerd Wesley walking up the steps, and remembered I hadn't brought any money for lunch. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me his.

Bianca realized what I was going to do and rolled her eyes, annoyed.

I called his name, and he turned around. Before I could respond, he was running away. Owen started chasing him, but Wesley was pretty far by the time we entered the school. I was right behind them, and we almost had him, but before I could stop I felt something or someone hit my side.

At first I was a little pissed off, but then I turned around and realized it was a girl, a pretty cute girl. I stuck my hand out for her to take. She took it, and stood up. When she looked at me, I was taken back. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. A light blue, almost gray color that was so unique.

I snapped out of my daze when I saw her smirking at me. Something about that I didn't like, but still found attractive.

I bent down and picked up her schedule. I guess she was new here, which was good.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over", I told her.

"Its fine, just don't do it again", she said rubbing her hand.

Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse", I chuckled.

" No its fine, what I need is for you to show me to my classes, that is if your not too busy?"

She look expectant and a little confused.

"Sure, why not. Its not like I have anything better to do."

With that I led her down the hallway to her first class just as the bell was going to ring.

(Eli's POV)

As I was driving to school, I passed by a bunch of wonderful degrassi students. Their obnoxious stares could be felt through safety of morty's windows. I also could have sworn, I saw someone laugh at me as I passed by but it was probably nothing.

I got to school and parked morty. I really didn't want to get off, I figured I could just skip school today, but I knew If I did skip one more time, Simpson would have my head on a platter.

I walked through up the steps and headed to my first period just as the bell rang. Of all the people to see, I find Fitz at the entrance talking to some girl. Probably a new student which would explain why I've never seen her and why she's talking to Fitz.

I decide I should just ignore him and walk through them, putting more space between them. I could feel Fitz cold glare burning a hole at the back of my head, but I didn't turn around.

I just smirked to myself.

(Danny's POV)

He was walking me to my 1st Period class, when I realized, I had no idea who he was.

"So.. mystery guy, what's your name?", I asked him.

He hesitated at first but then said Fitz.

"What's yours?"

"I'm Danny" I stated blandly.

"Well Danny, this is you're your 1st period. I'll be back when the bell rings to show you your next class."

"Cool th…",but before I could finish that sentence, a boy dressed in black stepped through us.

When he passed I took a look at Fitz, he looked pissed.

"Well bye", I said hurriedly, so he would leave before he did something.

"Bye." , he said a little to harshly, I flinched but he didn't notice.

I walked in the classroom and over to the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm new and not so sure where to sit?"

"You, may take the seat behind Eli." she said without looking up.

As if I was supposed to know who that was. It seemed the person had read my mind, the same boy who had stepped passed me and Fitz, was raising his hand.

I walked past his desk and sat down. The class was really boring so I just began drawing in my notebook. That however was interrupted by the morning announcements. A tall boy and a girl with strawberry blond hair began talking.

"Hello fellow classmates, I'm Sav Bandhari your student council president and I would like to inform you guys about a contest we will be having.

This seemed to catch everyone's attention and wake them up.

"It is called "Hands on a Car Body" contest. The Fee will be $15 a person, and the winner gets..4 backstage passes to Dead Hand the reunion concert."

"No Way!" , I said a little to loud.

Most of the people in the class turned to give me weird looks.

The boy in front of me turned around, Eli, now I remember.

"You thinking of getting in on it?" he asked me.

"Not only that, but I intend on winning those backstage passes."

He stood up. " Looking forward to beating you, and taking the tickets." , he said with a smirk.

I stood up inches from him.

"You Wish." , I smiled and walked away.

Fitz was outside the classroom waiting for me. I was really excited about the contest.

"So are you thinking of doing it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, what exactly?"

"The Hands on Body contest."

"Naaah, I don't even know who The Dead Hand is."

The last thing he said left me stunned.

"Well okay, I guess this is my next class, Thanks. Bye"

With that I turned and walked into my next class, Chemistry. This class was so boring, and I already knew most of this stuff anyway so instead I started drawing on my arm. I was pretty good at making pen designs look like actual tattoos.

The person sitting next to me, must have thought so too, because she hadn't taken her eyes off my arm.

"You draw those yourself?", the curly haired girl asked me.

"Yahh, only I wish they were real, and not just pen marks.

"You ever done a real tattoo?"

"I wish, I've always wanted to learn thought."

"You know….my uncle owns a tattoo shop, he is always looking for new people to intern. I'm sure I could get you a job there."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't get be getting paid, but he does show you everything you need to know about tattooing."

"Awesome! I'd love that."

"My names Bianca, by the way."

"Danny", I told her.

"So where and why did you move here?"

Before I could answer that, the bell rang.

"Short boring story." I stated

"Okay, See ya."

I said bye, and left.

My next to classes were alright history wasn't my favorite, but French was alright.

When the bell rang, I quickly shuffled out and headed to my locker. I opened it and felt ashamed at how bland it was. I would be sure to fill it up with drawings later.

I headed to the cafeteria and bought my lunch. I was trying to find some familiar faces. Fitz or Bianca to be exact, but I didn't see them so I threw away my lunch except for my apple, and headed outside.

I saw a lonely table filled with shade under a big tree, and decided that would be a good place to sit. To my dismay there was already someone sitting there. A boy actually, and he was more like laying, which is probably why I didn't see him before. He seemed nice, it was probably the baby face of his.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here? The cafeteria is really crowded."

"Sure…You can sit?" he said without looking up from what seemed to be a comic book.

_Boys _I thought to myself. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he broke it by asking me if I was new.

"Yah, I came here from sunny LA, is it that noticeable?"

"Not really, just a lucky guess", he reassured me smiling.

"So..can I see your schedule?"

"I don't know?", I told him, "I think we should get to know each other a bit more."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?", he asked me.

"Gray. How about yours?"

"Green"

After a few more of these questions, I found we had the same taste in music and views. I gave him my schedule, and it turned out we had the same last classes of the day. The bell rang and we headed to Art.

"I suddenly realized something!" I said to him stopping dead in my tracks.

"What?", he asked confused.

"I don't know your name?"

"Adam" he stated.

"And you are…"

"Danny" I finished for him.

I walked in and took the empty seat next to him, he caught me up and it turns out were doing charcoal paintings this week. This was a good thing because I never learned how to do that.

After the bell rang Me and Adam headed to our final class, Advanced English. What can I say, I like to write. I went up to the teacher , I heard.

"Where should I sit?"

"You can have the seat in front of Adam, next to Eli" she said kindly.

_Great, I can talk to Adam, I thought to myself._

_The class was pretty boring. The girl sitting next to Adam, apparently named Clare, was complaining about the B+ she got on her paper. I sort of laughed a little, but not at her grade, and its not like I was the only one._

"_Oh, you find this funny, ?"_

"_Of course not, ." I meant for it too sound serious, but it ended up sounding sarcastic._

"_Well then, you and Eli wouldn't mind helping Clare with her writing since you both find it funny. In fact Adam could use your help too, so you can all work together." With that being said she walked back to her desk._

_I looked back at Claire and she looked upset._

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you at all, its just…"_

"_Its fine, you're forgiven." she cut me off._

"_Great now I feel like a jerk." I muttered to myself._

"_You should." Eli chuckled_

"_I think you should take your own advice" I shot back._

_After that the rest of the day was spent in silence. When the bell rang, I put on my headphones and turned up my Ipod. I walked to my locker and found Fitz waiting there._

"_Hey, I didn't see you during lunch. Where were you?", Fitz asked._

"_Oh, I just needed some fresh air."_

"_So, what kind of movie do you like?"_

"_That's random", I stated "Why?"_

"_Just curious?"_

"_I would say scary, just because they are such a cliché and so predictable._

"_Cool me too, what's your favorite?" he beamed._

"_Definitely, A Nightmare On Elm Street", I answered him._

_By the look on his face I could tell he like it too._

"_New or Old version?" I asked him questioningly._

"_Old definitely"_

"_What are you nuts, the remake was definitely better."_

_We had a whole debate on why I thought the remake was better. I hadn't even noticed we left school and were walking on a street unknown to me. Apparently this was where Fitz lived. He saw the confusion and asked me If I knew how to get home from here._

"_Yeah..Of course." I reassured him._

_I could tell we would be good friends. I began walking straight ahead, In hopes that I might notice something familiar. It was pretty dark now, but luckily I did start seeing a few familiar things. Up ahead was a park, and from what I could make out in the darkness, there were a couple guys that seemed to be drinking. I didn't like the look of this, so I pulled out me serpent necklace from under my tank top. From the outside it was just a stylish necklace. To me it was a safety weapon. Hidden in it was pocket knife you could pull out._

_I carried it everywhere with me, because you never knew when you would need it. I clutched it tightly as I walked by. Luckily I made it without them noticing me and stood in front of my door in a matter of minutes._

_I locked the door from behind me, walked upstairs, and fell asleep. I was really tired and didn't have homework. Plus I knew it would be a big day tomorrow, with the contest and all._


End file.
